U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,946 also granted to the same applicant of this invention disclosed a leg assembly comprising a tubular member 1 connected with a plurality of radial leg members 3.
However, in adjusting the leg members 3 from the connector 2 of the vertical tubular support 1 of such a conventional leg assembly as shown in FIG. 10, a user should respectively depress the positioning pin members 4 at three locations D1, D2 and D3 to cause inconvenience for the user. This is because a button head of each positioning pin member 4 is asymmetrically protruded sidewardly laterally from each forked joint end 31 of each leg 3, thereby providing a single forcing or depressing point rather than two forcing points respectively disposed on two opposite sides of each forked joint end 31.
It is therefore expected to disclose a positioning pin member 4 which protrudes both rightwardly and leftwardly from each forked joint end 31 of each leg 3 so that a user's two fingers can hold two end portions of each positioning pin member 4 for symmetrically pulling the pin member 4 for disengaging each leg 3 from the connector 2 for conveniently adjusting the height of each leg 3 about the central vertical support 1.